hmh2translationfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
This is a list of the proper nouns (such as names, special objects, and locations) to be used for the Half Minute Hero 2 translation. This glossary will be periodically imported into the script tool. Please feel free to add and update terms. This glossary can definitely use a lot of work as most of the current translations were just done through Google Translate. 時の女神さま:Time Goddess-sama : : : ヤーシュ:Yashu ガイ:Guy クゥ:Kuu ３０号:Number 30 ナイト:Knight アテナ:Athena ？？？:??? シエル王女:Princess Ciel ナナコ:Nanako マスター:Master ルルフィ:Lulufi ラミス:Lam 兵士:Soldier アナウンス:Announcement レバン:Levan 時の黒女神:Dark Time Goddess マオウ:Evil Lord リィナ:Rina コール:Cole 女王マリア:Queen Maria 死神魔王ラミデス: Reaper Lord Lamde シルベリア: Silveria ダイクン: Daiken 借金鳥:Birdin of Debt カリン:Karen ～　サーシャの日記　～: Sasha's Diary 知将リヒター: Scholarly General Richter 猛将グスタフ: Fierce General Gustaf コザイン:Kozain 受付:Reception 魔皇帝:Evil Emperor 運命:Destiny 老人:Old Man チルドニクス:Childonix 学者:Scholar 研究員:Researcher 朔蘭:Sakuran オロン:Auron フランシスカ:Francisca 超大魔王メツヴォロス:Super Ultimate Evil Lord Metsvoros 反逆のジャアブル:Jabul the Treacherous リヒターの声:Richter's Voice ルルフィの師匠:Lulufi's Master ナナコじいちゃん:Nanako Jiichan ヴァールハイト:Valhite 受付兵士:Reception Soldier 村長:Village Chief 欺瞞（ぎまん）のヴェトラ:Vetora the Deceitful フェイスレスユニオン:Faithless Union ローケン:Loken 女の子:Young Girl ブルウッド:Bullwood 船大工:Shipwright ルゥ:Roo オルトロス:Orthos 王様:King (formal) (Your highness? His highness?) シャマル:Shamal 受付クン:Reception 国王:King 地獄乙女:Hell Girl 虐殺三女: Mass Murderer Sanjo 男:Man 馬主:Horse Owner とうぞく:Thief 武将トクガ:Tokuga Warlords マスター？:Master? ロックドラゴン:Rock Dragon 歌族の女の子:Young Songstress 魔女:Witch 処刑魔王パニッシャー:Execution Lord Punisher 学生:Student ケンジャ先生:Kenja (Sage) Sensei 戦国大名ヒデーヨ:Hideyo Sengoku Daimyo 魚人族:Fish Man 闘将シルベリア: Brave General Silveria きこり:Woodcutter 魔剣ユーシャイーター:Maken (Cursed Sword) Hero Eater かんしゅ:Jailer リィナの父:Rina's Father ミエザール:Miezaru 皇帝ゴルバディス:Emperor Golbadis 船乗り:Sailor 魔王ハラスメンツ:Evil Lady Harassment 暴虐（ぼうぎゃく）のタイランツ:Tyrant the Cruel 天使長:Archangel 憤怒のゾゾラース: Zozorath the Indignant 百合夜叉:Yuri Yaksha おさない:Young サーシャ:Sasha 脱獄村長:Mayor of the Escaped Prisoners 地のブレルード:Brelude the Earthen ザサード王:The Third King オヤジ:Old Man マジックドラゴン:Magic Dragon 阿修羅撫子:Asura Nadeshiko フィジックドラゴン:Physique Dragon ナゾの声:Mysterious Voice 老天使:Old Angel 女神像:Goddess Statue ナゾの美女？:Mysterious Girl? 天使の声:Voice of an Angel 砦のジルヴェスタ:Jilvesta the Fortressed あやしげなおばさん:Dubious Aunt 元遊撃隊隊員:Yugekitai Member 闇の精霊:Spirit of the Darkness ニコニコちゃん:Nico Nico (Smile/Smiling) Chan 憤怒（ふんぬ）のゾゾラース:Rage Zozorath 魚人父:Fish Man Father 船大工？:Shipwright? 無限魔王:Infinite Evil Lord 黒騎士魔王ザイン:Black Knight Zain 破壊の神:God of Destruction おさないシエル:Young Ciel 悪魔:Devil (Akuma) 帝国兵:Imperial Soldier ホースドラゴン:Horse Dragon 女性:Woman ニコニコくん:Nico Nico (Smile/Smiling) Kun ニンジイ:Carrold 悪魔の子:Young Devil ニコニコさん:Nico Nico (Smile/Smiling) San 光のゴスペリア:Gospellia the Bright 魚天使:Fishman Angel あやしい男:Suspicious Man せんぱい戦士:Old Soldier ガーバリン:Gabarin 殺戮長女:Eldest Slaughterer いにしえの魔物？:Ancient Demons? ハンター:Hunter 残党魔王ザンデスト:Refugee Demon Lord Zandest シエル:Ciel 船頭:Boatman 男性:Male グリアード:Grillade テツ:Iron 戦いのヴァーチ:Varch the Warring アヴァ:Ava 魔王セクシウス:Evil Lady Sexious 魚人商人:Fishman Merchant かじ屋:Blacksmith 村長の娘:Mayor's Daughter ルクスデウス:Luxdeus 雷オヤジ:Thunder Father 情報屋:Police Informer とうぞくおかしら:Head Thief ミストドラゴン:Mist Dragon 絶望淑女:Lady of Despair 実行ジジイ:Practice Jijii 戦国超大名ノブロング:Ultra Sengoku Daimyo Noburongu さすらいミュージシャン:Wandering Musicians カップル男:Young man 悪魔の声:Devil's Voice 若い獣人:Young Beastman Dead:Dead 悪ガキ:Evil kid スペルヴィア:Via spell 残党魔王ザント:Refugee Evil Lord Zandt ドスマンモ: Bommoth ダイノドラゴン:Dino Dragon ダンディおじさん:Dandy Ojisan (old man/ mister/ uncle) 帰ってきた阿修羅撫子:Asura Nadeshiko, Returned 魚人長男:Fishman's Eldest Son ウッドドラゴン:Wood Dragon 神ラミサス:God Ramisas おじさま: Mister バイク屋:Bike Shop ロボット？:Robot? グラグェート:Gragate 神ザンテス:God Zantes マボーン:Robofish リングドラゴン:Ring Dragon 皇帝ゴルバディス？:Emperor Golbadis? 少女:Girl オロンの父:Auron's Father 絶望淑女の声:Lady Despair's Voice 陸魚人:Fishman 魔王ブリーザ:Evil Lord Breeza ナゾの鳥人:Mysterious Birdman 時の黒女神さま:Dark Time Goddess-sama 魔王デガーシュ:Devil Degashu 魔将リヒター:Evil General Richter おばば:Obaba じいさん:Old man 魔将グスタフ:Evil General Gustaf トゲロン:Togeron ブレイブ王国兵士:Brave Kingdom Soldier 魚人三男:Mitsuo Fishman 魔族:Asmodian オヤジ？:Father? 聖のオラトゥーリオ:Oratorio the Holy フェグォット:Fegotto 魚人次男:Fisherman's Son こども:Child 元王様:King Yuan ポリノワール:Poly Noire なぞの男:Mysterious Man 魔族の男:Elyos Man バニーさん:Bunny-san サッチャン:Satchan ビューティおばさん:Beauty Obasan 助手:Assistant 運命の黒女神:Dark Fate Goddess 防具屋:Armor Shop 男の子:Boy ガスモング:Mechanical Mole 大臣:Minister ジイ様:Grandfather ジェリ子:Jelly Kid リューゲ:Ryuge 天のワールート:Warlute the Heavenly 石像しょくにん:Stone craftsman センチョー:Sencho セレブ女:Celebrity woman 釣天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Fishing 先生:Teacher ヒントくん:Hint-kun 神パニシュエル:God Punishael モンスター:Monster 女:Woman パーツ屋:Parts Shop 女学生:Schoolgirl やくそう少女:Herb girl ナゾの男:Mysterious Man 鏡のカプリティオ:Capultio the Mirror ヒントさん:Mr. Hint かじや:Blacksmith 欺瞞のヴェトラの声:Vetra the Deceitful's Voice おんばあ:Onbaa コザインさん:Kozain-san シスター:Sister 魔王バッドバット:Devil Bad Bat ヒントオヤジ:Hint Oyaji よろず屋の主人:Mast of Trade 学者獣人:Beastman Scholar ポリオ:Polio たんけんか:Explorer 火のアラヴェスカ:Araveska the Inflamed : <ナイト>:<ナイト> おじい:Grandfather おばあさん:Granny みはり:Watch 時の女神さまの声:Time Goddess's Voice 馬？:Horse? 海のレイケ:Layke the Marine 老いた獣人:Old Beastman ヤーシュ:Yashu ザインの声？:Zain's Voice? ヴィーナスセブン:Venus Seven 天使:Angel 主人:Husband イヌ？:Dog? 王様ジェリー:King Jerry スロー:Throw 陸魚人シスターズ:Fishmen Sisters ３０号改:Upgraded Number 30 たき火おじさん:Uncle Bonfire ヒントじじい:Hint Jijii クラッシュ:Crash こども店長:Children's Store Manager 門番魔王ケルベロス:Gatekeeper Lord Cerberus やくそう屋:Herb Shop 神ヤラレス:God Yaraleth ゴットナイン:God Nine (Note: this is a typo in the original script; they are clearly named ゴッドナイン everywhere else) フログロス:Froggros ようじんぼう:Bodyguard パパ:Papa ムスメの父:Girl's Father 心配じいじ:Worried Jiiji 子ども:Child エインヴィー:Envy こぶん:Henchman アラクレン:Arakuren エロガキ: Perverted kid ヒントヤロウ:Hint Yarrow オバケさん:Ghost-san なぞの声:Mysterious voice おやじ:Dad エロ兵:Erotic soldier 欺瞞のヴェトラ:Vetra the Deceitful ガイ　コール:Gai Cole オヴァちゃん:Oba-Chan ラミス？:Lummis? <ヤーシュバトル>:<ヤーシュバトル> オウジョ:Princess ヤーシュの声:Yashu's Voice 賢者:Sage どうくつおばさん:Cave Obachan 影武者ノブロング:Kagemusha Noburongu ゲートシステム:Gate system ばあさん:Granny えきいん:Station attendant 帰ってきた神ヤラレス:Returned God Yaraleth おさない声:Young voice オニグモン:Spidrone こうふ:Miner 黒女神:Dark Goddess よろず屋:Handyman 帰ってきた神ヘボン:God Hepburn, Returned お母さん:Mother 兵:Soldier カップル女:Young woman デスレール:Death Rail アニキ:Big brother かいとうルバム:Kaitou Rubam 魔族の少女:Asmodian Girl ミレニア:Millenia 楽天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Pleasure ハンドルガール:Handle Girl 超未来魔王モノス:Future Ultra Evil Lord Monos ヤーシュ？:Yashu? <セツメイショ>:<セツメイショ> ドラゴンさん:Dragon-san ゲートキーパー:Gatekeeper 暴虐のタイランツ:Tyrant of Violence おばちゃん:Obachan やくそう女:Herb woman 歌う女性:Women sing 女王マリア？:Queen Maria? どうくつおじさん:Cave Ojichan ハイロウズ:Halos 欺瞞のヴェトラの声？:Vetra's Voice フェイスレスクォーツ:Faithless Quartz 少年:Boy りょうしオヤジ:Quantum father ぼうや:Boy うえたオス鳥:Hungry Bird おんじい:Onji ヴァールハイトの声:Valhite's Voice 王宮の護衛兵:Palace Guard 魔竜:Demon Dragon とうぞくかしら:Head Thief よろず屋のオヤジ:Handyman's Father ちびっこ:Chibikko やくそう売り:Selling herb フェイスレスデーモン:Faithless Demon フェイスレスゴールド:Faithless Gold 天使の店員:Angel Clerk ザントヘル:Hell Zant 研究員？:Researcher? 魔王ザントヘル: Evil Lord Zanthell 女の子の声:Girl's Voice 神ヘボン:God Hepburn フェイスレスデビル:Faithless Devil ダークドラゴン:Dark Dragon 獣人たち:Beast people おうえんの兵:Cheerful Soldier フェイスレスシャドウ:Faithless Shadow パニッシャーヘル:Hell Punisher メツヴォロス:Metsvoros グラヴィドン:Gravidon フェイスレスシルバー:Faithless Silver フェイスレスダーク:Faithless Dark エッチそうなバケモノ:Ecchi Monster よろず屋獣人:Handyman Beastman 学生たち:Students 魔剣？？:Sword?? スリディア:Suridia 滅天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Destruction <ナナコ>:<ナナコ> テントドクター:Tent Doctor 戦国大名ヒデーヨ父:Hideyo Sengoku Daimyo father 戦国大名ヒデーヨ母:Hideyo Sengoku Daimyo mother 四天大名ジャアブロウ:Ten lords Jaaburou four ナナコ　レバン:Nanakoreban 戦国大名ヒデーヨ親友:Hideyo Sengoku Daimyo friend 味天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Taste 風の大名キュラマサ:Lord Kyuramasa of the Wind 戦国大名ヒデーヨ三男:Sengoku Daimyo Mitsuo Hideyo デーモンやんま:Demon 真・阿修羅撫子:True Asura Nadeshiko 森にひびく声:Echo in the Woods やつれた天使:Haggard Angel 商天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Merchants 戦国大名ヒデーヨ長女:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyo's Eldest Daughter 戦国大名ヒデーヨハトコ:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyohatoko 筋天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Msucles 元遊撃隊員:Ranger Yuan フェイスレスストーン:Faithless Stone 幸天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Happiness 真・阿修羅撫子改: True Asura Nadeshiko Advanced ビッグマンモス:Big Mammoth 虫天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Bugs ローリー:Loli 超魔王:Ultra Devil 戦国大名ヒデーヨ本人:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyo ジョセイ:Woman 四天大名ヴェトランコ:Shiten Daimyo Vetrank 忘天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Oblivion 戦国大名ヒデーヨ知人:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyo's Acquaintance 戦国大名ヒデーヨ長男:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyo's Eldest Son 熱天使ハイロウ:Haloed Angel of Passion さっちゃん:Sachan 水の大名カイシンタ:Lord Kaishinta of Water 真・コザイン:True-Kozain ビッグヴィーナス:Big Venus 時の黒女神の声:Dark Time Goddess's Voice <操作説明>:<操作説明> 火の大名バゼラゾウ:Lord Bazerazou of Fire 四天大名ゾゾラノスケ:Shiten Daimyo Zozoranosuke <レバン>:<レバン> 土の大名タリアンジョウ:Lord Tarianjou of Soil カジノガール:Casino Girl 戦国大名ヒデーヨイトコ:Sengoku Daimyo Hideyoitoko 歌族:Songstress 四天大名タイラエモン:Shiten Daimyo Tairaemon 魔王兵器:Demon Weapon 女性の声:Girl's Voice ボーヤ:Boya キコリ戦士:Woodcutter Warrior ・:・ レアメタルジェリ:Rare Metal Jelli みりょうされた兵士:Facsinated Soldier サッチャンの声:Sachan's Voice オルトロスの声:Orthus's Voice やつれた女天使:Haggard Female Angel 城パーツ屋:Castle Parts Shop サイキョウボーヤ:Boya the Strongest いじめっ子たち:Bully シャマルの声:Shamal's Voice じじい:Grandpa チタンジェリー:Titanium Jelly しょくにん？:Craftsman? 魔族こども:Asmodian Children ゴーストヘル:Hell Ghost ミニモグラ:Minimogura 店番:Salesperson だれかの声:A Voice いろっぽいメス鳥:Sexy female bird 村人:Villager ナナコ・レバン:Nanako・Levan ゾンビーヘル:Zonbiheru レバン・ナナコ:Levan Nanako 装備屋:Shop equipment ハイロウみならい:Apprentice Haloed Angel バニー子:Bunny child シルベリアの声:Silveria's Voice 遊撃隊隊員:Yugekitai Member シエル王女の声？:Voice of Princess Ciel? 魔皇帝のむくろ:Magic Emperor's Corpse 女子学生:Female Student ユニ子:Yuniko ローケンの声:Loken's Voice フィジックドラゴンの声:Physical Dragon's Voice 無限のヤーシュ:Infinite Yashu 村長　村長の娘:Chief's Daughter かいどうタイガー:Tiger Kaidou 魔神アヴァタロス:Genie Avatarosu オルちゃん？:Oru-chan? 反逆のジャアブルの声:Jabul's Voice 武士:Samurai おじさん:Ojisan マジックドラゴンの声:Magic Dragon's Voice スカルナイトヘル:Skull Hell Knight ナイトの声:Knight's Voice ブレイブ王国遊撃隊員: Brave Kingdom Irregular Forces ナゾの女の声:Myterious Girl's Voice ゾンビエンペラー:Zombie Emperor バア様:Baa-sama クゥ　カリン:Kuu Karen おばけナイト:Ghost Knight めしや:Restaurant サイショール城に: Shoreting Castle